


Perfectly Normal Night

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Drunk characters, Established Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Formerly Dead Character, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Tiny Bit of World Building, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: All Bumblebee wants is to spend a perfectly normal night with his boyfriend. No politics, no ghosts, nothing. Starscream is happy to comply. For Starbee week





	Perfectly Normal Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read all of IDW yet so I have no idea if any of this fic contradicts anything that happens in canon and if it does then I'm sorry. We can just pretend it's an au or something. For Starbee week day 5: Free Space. I just chose fluff and making out. So yeah.

“Are you sure they have our reservations?” Bumblebee asked for the sixth time that cycle. “Maybe you should double check.”

Starscream rolled his optics and gave his partner a look. “Just like the last four times, yes I’m sure, I made them myself. Relax.”

Bee had to laugh at that. “You? Telling me to relax?” he teased. “The universe must be ending.”

“Oh ha ha, what a comedian you are.” His face softened slightly. “So why are you so worried? You normally don’t stress about these kinds of things.”

Bee hesitated for a nanosecond. It was stupid, it really was, but he knew the seeker wasn’t going to take no for an answer and would be able to tell if he was lying. So, he caved. “It’s just, well, this is our first official date and I want it to be perfect,” he told him, slightly embarrassed for being worried over pretty much nothing.

“We’ve been on dates before,” Starscream reminded him, helm cocking to the side in a questioning manner. “Why is this one so important?”

“I know, but this is the first one where I don’t have to pretend to go to a nice place by myself and look like a sad and lonely mech,” Bee explained. “Plus, I’ll actually be able to talk to you for once without looking crazy.”

“I’m pretty sure at least half of the council thinks you’re crazy,” Starscream informed him. “I mean, I don’t think anyone really holds it against you because of the war and dying and all that, but still.”

“I know, but it’d still be nice to just be normal for once, you know?” Bee took a step toward the jet and grabbed his servo, lacing their digits together. “I know nothing about us or our relationship is normal at this point, but I’d still like to have just one evening where I don’t have to worry about the council or what people think of my mental health or pity me for how lonely they think I am. I just want a nice evening with my partner eating some fancy energon thing we don’t know the name of and probably getting drunk on high-grade and stumbling back here to do whatever happens next. No politics, no ghost nonsense, nothing. Just you, me, and enjoying ourselves.” Alright, that actually felt pretty good to get off his spark.

Starscream stared at him, surprised for a moment, obviously not having expected the date to be so important to Bee, and the yellow bot felt the embarrassment rising again, but Starscream simply smiled fondly at him before saying, “Well, in that case I’ll do whatever I can to make this date perfectly normal. No politics, no ghosts, nothing except us having a nice time.”

Bee smiled in relief and squeezed Starscream’s servo, reaching up to pull him in for a quick kiss. “Thank you for understanding,” he whispered.

“Anything for you, Little Bee.”

“So...even double-checking the reservations?”

Starscream pulled back, rolling his optics as he did and fighting off a smile at Bee’s attempt at giving him an innocent look. 

“I suppose so, as long as it makes you stop bugging me about it.”

“I love you~!”

“Uh-huh, sure you do.”

“Aft.”

\--------------

The restaurant, in Bee’s opinion, was nice. Not too formal but still kind of fancy and the energon served here was honestly really good. It was run by some organic aliens that had opened their place to Cybertronians once their planet had joined the Galactic Council, making a separate and larger area and entrance place for the robotic customers and adding energon to their menu. Bee thought it was interesting the different ways they prepared energon here compared to most Cybertronian run places. It was generally a hit and miss with these kinds of things since organics couldn’t taste energon to see if it was good or not, but Bee could only name a few of the odd sounding choices here that he found disgusting, so that was a win.

Starscream had been inside the restaurant several times back before he’d gotten his new frame and as much as he had complained about how weird the energon looked half the time, Bee could tell he was still curious as to what it would taste like, especially after hearing Bee go on about how surprisingly good it all was.

On top of all that, the restaurant did in fact have their reservations so Bee was feeling much more relaxed.

“See? I told you they had our reservations,” Starscream said, absentmindedly looking at the menu in front of him. “But did you listen? Noooo, you had to drive me insane until I snapped.”

“Drama queen,” Bee countered, trying to decide if he wanted something new or something he’d already tried. It was a tough choice since he was very fond of a few items and yet liked to see what else this place cooked up.

Starscream scoffed. “Excuse you, it’s drama lord of the universe.”

“Primus,” Bee laughed, shaking his helm. His stupid, egotistical seeker.

“No, it’s Astrum.” Bee looked up and met Starscream’s slag-eating grin with a deadpan look before deciding to ignore him and focus on what he was going to eat, though he couldn’t help but crack a tiny smile at the name, still not quite used to it yet.

When they’d finally figured out a way to bring Starscream back from the dead, the two had decided that it would just be easier if Starscream went by a different identity in public and played it off as the two of them meeting at some point and that all of “Astrum’s” files had simply gotten lost during the war being the reason why he had no records whatsoever, which actually wasn’t that uncommon. Of course, a few other bots knew who Starscream was, Windblade included along with the scientists who actually brought him back, but to everyone else, Starscream was dead and Astrum was someone else entirely.

“Do you think they serve rust sticks here?” Starscream asked and Bee almost answered before then decided to mess with his partner a bit and he said nothing in response. “Bee.” No answer. “Hey, Bee, are you listening?” Starscream looked up and Bee tried to make sure his optics were trained on the menu, but he couldn’t help but flicker them up briefly, meeting Starscream’s own for a second, a knowing smile stretching across the seeker’s faceplates. 

“Aw, are you pouting?” Starscream asked, resting his chin on his servo and leaning forward, tilting his helm to the side. “Did I make the little bee pouty?”

Bee struggled to not look up, to fight the grin that was wanting to spread across his faceplates. He would not give him the satisfaction, but Starscream saw his twitching mouth, a smirk forming on his own.

“Poor wittle Bee, are you upset about something?” he cooed, making a mock serious face. “Did a big, scary, extremely handsome seeker make you mad? Do you want an energon loly?”

“Shut up!” Bee snickered, finally breaking much to Starscream’s delight. “Primus, you’re impossible.”

“I aim to be.”

“Afthead.”

“Love you too, Honey Bee.”

\---------------

“Shh! Shhhhhh!” Bee giggled as they stumbled their way into their apartment, nearly running into the wall as he did. “We have to quiet!”

“Why? Worried about what the neighbors will think?” Starscream asked in a stage whisper as the door closed behind him, just barely up right due to all the high-grade he’d drank. “I doubt they didn’t hear us at this point.”

“But we have to be quiet,” Bee protested, leaning against the wall to try and keep his balance. “We can’t them hear us!”

“The neighbors?”

“No, them!”

“Them who?”

“Them!” Bee dissolved into another fit of giggles at the confused expression on Starscream’s face. He liked that face. It was pretty. Starscream was pretty. Really pretty. He wanted to kiss him.

Bee pushed himself off of the wall and tried to smoothly walk over to his pretty seeker, but since the ground wasn’t cooperating he just sort of ended up falling into his arms, grinning stupidly up at him.

“You’re pretty,” he stated. “I wanna kiss you.”

Starscream smiled adoringly at him. It made him look even prettier.

“Your wish is my command,” Starscream purred, leaning down and pulling Bee onto the tips of his pedes to give him a hungry kiss, barely a nanosecond passing before servos started wandering, groping at each other, the two staggering though the apartment as they attempted to get to the berthroom, it taking a while as neither wanted to break their liplock.

Finally they managed to find it, both tumbling onto the berth and not bothering to close the door, too focused on each other, on mapping out the other’s frames with their servos, with devouring each other’s mouths, feeling the heat increase between them.

“I love you,” Star gasped as he moved his mouth to kiss along Bee’s helm, nipping briefly at one of his horns before moving to his neck. “I love you so much, my precious little bee…”

“Love you too...,” Bee moaned in response, digits dancing along the beautiful wings of his Starscream.

“Was tonight perfectly normal?” the jet mumbled, servos drifting to part Bee’s legs to give him more room to work. 

Bee nodded almost frantically, shuttering his optics as a shiver ran through his frame. “Yess…” he sighed. “It was perfect…you made it so perfect...”

“You only deserve the absolute best, nothing less.” A quiet laugh rang through the air as Bee pushed Star back enough to remove his lips from his neck cables.

“No more talking. Just shut up and kiss me.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
